


Foggy Dreams

by Riyusama



Series: Buwan ( hindi ka tao ) / Moon ( Inhuman ) [3]
Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Demon!Steven, Incubus!Steven, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyusama/pseuds/Riyusama
Summary: It feels like a dream, to have Steven writhing underneath him in bed. He touches him, kisses him, and makes love to him... But, something feels off, something feelsdifferent, and it doesn't exactly feel like it's lovemaking. What they're doing, it feels raw, intense, almostferalthat his lover feels and looks almost like an entirely different person...That is... If he is still a person, but what else could he be? Maybe it's all just a dream in the end.
Relationships: Andrew Ilnyckyj/Steven Lim
Series: Buwan ( hindi ka tao ) / Moon ( Inhuman ) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952047
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Foggy Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyyy guys~ so I finally came back with more Demon!Incubus!Steven! Yaaassss~ 
> 
> This idea has been bouncing about in my head for a while now and it's really good tbh, I love it a lot! Supernatural is def my fave thing! So am happy to have written this~ I have more ideas for this series so def expect more if you're reading this lmao
> 
> Anyways, you guys know the drill, no beta nor reread for this shit lmao because i am the trash that i am.
> 
>  **SONG INSPIRATION:** Please listen to Juan Karlo's song [Buwan (Moon)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MxabNSMQ--4) as you read this. The link is a translation video, but if you also want to watch the music video, which is the inspiration for the fanfic in general, here's the [Music Video Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KK3tIclJ140)

His sight is a blurry fog, the edges white and uncomprehensible. It felt as though Andrew was in a dream, yet at the same time, he wasn’t. But, how could this be a dream when he had Steven in his arms and the silveret was on top of him, a look of pure pleasure etched onto his features as he looked at the blond with dark half-lidded eyes.

He looked beautiful on top of Andrew, just absolutely breathtaking. 

He didn’t know how they ended up here, how Andrew had come to this predicament. The events of earlier are what felt like a faraway dream and this, this blissful fantasy felt like reality.

He feels Steven sit on his hip, ass grinding against Andrew and the blond had to groan. His hands gripped tight at the silveret’s hips, the touch harsh with his nails digging against the pale skin.

Steven moans as though the action itself had brought him more pleasure and Andrew can’t help but be mesmerized, staring at his lover in wanton and lust.

“Yes, yes, please,” Steven pleaded as shaking hands landed on the blond’s chest, soft hands that tried to clutch at whatever was available. “Andrew, harder, harder,” He says, and the blond thrusts his hips up into his lover’s tight hole. Steven was hot, wet, and tight against his dick, easily the best fuck he’d ever had and Andrew trembles underneath the silveret. The room’s atmosphere is heavy with sex, the only sounds surrounding them were their own moans and gasps, mostly overpowered by Steven’s own. The rustling of sheets and the creaking of Andrew’s bed beneath them.

Andrew feels the spur of his arousal heightening, the pleasure electrifying and filling him. He stares at the silveret’s face, looking absolutely ethereal and at the same time debauched. Steven’s lips are a shiny pinkish-red, looking as though he had been kissed rough or that he had sucked cock.

Fuck, the idea of Steven sucking a cock filthy with his mouth only made Andrew’s dick harder.

“Want you, want you,” The silveret begs as his body writhes on top of Andrew, he feels Steven go down on his knees, using them as leverage as he sits up then back down on Andrew’s cock and the blond arches his body up at the pleasure.

It’s too good.

Too _intense._

But fuck, it was the best thing he’d ever felt.

Andrew closes his eyes, feeling the pleasure overwhelm him and in that split second, it felt as though an eternity had passed. He was in a different position this time, kneeling down in the center on his bed as Steven was in front of him, the silveret was on all fours this time, his back a beautiful pale complexion with a few freckles speckled at them, Steven’s silver hair was a mess and when Andrew gazed down, he could see his cock midway in Steven’s ass, his length hugged snuggly by the two cheeks of his arse.

_Fuck._

“Andrew, harder,” He hears Steven say and the silveret looks behind him, gazing at Andrew sultry. “Honey please, use me, fuck me,” Steven would only say that in Andrew’s wildest dreams and _fuck_ , it was so dirty, **_so obscene_ ** that it spurred something in Andrew. He thrust into his lover, hard and harsh, not even trying to be gentle because _fuck_ , this was all he ever wanted and all Andrew had ever dreamed about.

Underneath him Steven is moaning, his hands gripping tight at the white sheets beneath him and his eyes are closed. He opens up so nicely for Andrew, takes him in so well, so good, that it makes Andrew lose all control. His hands grip on Steven’s waist once again, the feeling familiar as though he had done it already earlier. He watches his cock inside the other, watches himself be swallowed up by Steven, to be engulfed by that hot cavern.

Andrew growls, almost animalistic and he hears Steven whimper, his legs spreading wider for the blond. 

Something in him snaps at that small gesture.

The blond adjusts his position, one foot planting itself on the bed for better leverage as he pistons his dick to Steven. He could feel the silveret moan louder, shuddering and crying, begging for more, and who was Andrew to deny him such things? The sounds of skin slapping against skin mingled with the sounds of pleasure.

Andrew was close, so fucking close.

He could feel the pleasure building up in him and fuck.

He can tell that he’s not gonna last long and he closes his eyes, everything is too good and he revels in it.

He opens his eyes and feels as though he had just woken up from another dream. Andrew still had Steven underneath him, but their positions were different this time. The silveret was looking up at him, back resting against their plush mattress as Andrew had his lover trapped between his arms and body. Steven looked absolutely debauched, fucked hard with sweat glistening on his skin, his cheeks flushed hotly, and the area surrounding him as though glittering to accentuate the silveret. 

It looked possibly like a dream.

“Please, please, do me,” His voice is silvery silk, beckoning Andrew and the blond is absolutely bewitched. He feels Steven’s leg wrap around his waist and pulls him closer, Andrew moans as he feels his length go in deeper inside his lover.

Fuck, he’s tired and his body feels as though it’s aching, but _god_ he wants **_more._ **

He can’t get enough.

“Fuck me, fuck me,” Steven tells him, lulling Andrew to do further, to make him fall deeper into the _abyss_ \- abyss… There’s something about it that almost makes Andrew hesitate, the thought of it but the word abyss is easily eradicated from his thoughts when he feels Steven’s arms wrap around him.

He watches the silveret, loving the look on Steven, his expression, his very features just scrunched up in pleasure and for a moment, he sees smoke.

Is it smoke? It feels like a fog that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. It’s mystifying and nearly covers Steven’s face, there’s an oddness to it that makes it seem that the steam is going to Steven’s mouth, as though the silveret was sucking it to him.

But Andrew could care less. 

He falls in deeper, moving in closer to his lover for a kiss.

Steven smiles at him, pulling the blond closer and Andrew melts into his arms. Feels himself go boneless at the silveret’s soft caresses and tender touches.

Their lips touch, Andrew sighs into the kiss and feels sleep alluring him, he closes his eyes and rests his weary body against his lover’s warm one.

The darkness overtakes him.

Andrew wakes up groggy from his slumber. His room is bright and the rays of the sun from his window bring out harsh lights that nearly hurt his eyes. Andrew groans, he feels a headache come to him and he shifts in his bed. He’s covered in a blanket and he feels warm and comfortable, almost too good for a morning wake up. He scooches over to the side and he feels somebody beside him.

Andrew looks to the side and sees a mop of messy silver hair underneath the covers and Andrew’s blood nearly runs cold at the sight. In a haste, the blond sits up from the bed and quickly pulls the covers away from both him and Steven. He gazes at their bodies, his heart beating nearly a mile per minute as he takes it all in.

They’re both fully clothed, Andrew in his pajama pants while Steven is wearing his own pajama shirt, and shorts that he leaves in the blond’s closet. Andrew breaths in deeply, trying to take in all the information at once.

 _‘Fuck,’_ He muses internally, one hand going over to rub his face awake, fingers gripping at the stray gold locks that are within reach. His gaze moves down to his pajama pants and he sees his dick tenting there, already more awake than Andrew.

The blond gets up from bed, quickly covering his lover with the blanket again as Andrew walks out of the room. _‘That was an intense dream,’_ He mulls over it, the memory of his dream so vivid and realistic that Andrew shudders at having to recall it. 

He wants Steven like that, wants him so badly under him, moaning and writhing under Andrew, having to touch all of his sensitive delicate parts… But fuck, he’s not doing that because he **_respects_** the fact that Steven wants to have his first time after marriage.

They’re waiting. 

They’re waiting for the right time and where Steven is most comfortable and happy.

Andrew does not mind waiting.

But **_fuck_ ** a year in their relationship with no sex has definitely messed him up a little in the head.

He goes to the kitchen, brewing himself a cup of coffee so that he can get all dirty thoughts out. Maybe a shower would’ve been better, but Andrew needs a moment for himself right now.

“I can’t believe I did that,” He murmurs as he ruffles his blond locks and feels frustrated, not at all amused with himself. Although the wet dream was extremely _hot_ and _erotic_ , it almost felt wrong to think of Steven like that. _‘Especially when he was sleeping drunk right next to me,’_

Andrew shivers, thanking himself that even in his slightly drunken state, he still was decent enough to not take advantage of his lover. He’d never do that to Steven, he loves him too much to do that. His coffee is done and Andrew pours himself a cup, yet he doesn’t take a sip, only stares and spaces out.

He’s only brought back down to Earth when he feels a pair of arms wrap around his waist. Andrew nearly jumps at the action as Steven rests his chin on the blond’s shoulder.

“Good morning,” Steven’s voice his heavy with sleep, but he looks at Andrew with a sleepy smile that makes butterflies run rampant in the blond’s stomach.

“Morning sleepyhead,” Andrew greets back as he places a gentle kiss on the silveret’s head. “You’re up early.”

Steven yawns and he hugs the blond closer, the heat radiating from Steven’s body making Andrew feel hot in a way that was exciting his nether regions.

“Got cold, you weren’t in bed,” Steven mumbles as he closes his eyes and sways their body together. “And my hangover won’t let me go back to sleep.”

Andrew chuckles and he takes a sip of his coffee to try and calm himself down. There’s something eerily familiar and weird about all of this, but his mind is hazy and he’s still trying to forget about the erotic dream he had earlier. “I’ll make us breakfast so you can feel better faster.”

“You’re the best,” Steven whispers softly as he kisses Andrew’s cheek before moving away. “I’ll make my matcha,” 

“Of course I am, I even went ahead and refilled your matcha for you,” Andrew tells him as he watches Steven open the cupboard and find a newly bought mix of matcha.

The silveret lets out a sound of glee as he stares at the container. “Honey, thank you!” He says as he looks to Andrew with a smile.

Andrew grins, pleased with himself. “Love you,”

Steven smirks and for some odd reason, Andrew feels his heart fall into a pit at his stomach. There’s a crawling fear at the back of his spine as Steven looks at him with that smile. “I love you too,” He tells Andrew and flashes of memories of being in his living room, ropes and a chair, Steven’s eyes an empty abyss of death.

The memory comes to him for a split second, foggy and unclear, like a long-forgotten dream.

“Andrew?” Steven calls out to him, a look of concern suddenly adorning his features.

The blond shakes his head, smiling as he tries to get rid of the horrible image that suddenly trespassed in his mind. What the hell is he thinking?

“Sorry, it’s nothing,” Andrew replies back and Steven smiles again as he happily goes back on his task. Andrew takes another drink at his coffee, trying to push away and forget any remnants of that dream from last night as he thinks of what he should cook for breakfast.

That was all it was, nothing but a dream. 

Nothing but a messed up, foggy dream.


End file.
